Time For Truth
by melWinter
Summary: What if Odin had no choice but to reveal where Loki came from as a child? Just a cute little idea that hid under my covers until I had to publish it. childLoki and brief appearance of childThor.


A sneeze drew Odin's attention away from the paperwork on his desk. His seeing blue eye took in the official trappings that he'd acquired over the years as king of Asgard. His private study was not overtly large, enough room for his desk and a set of sofa's in front of an old fireplace. The far set of windows opened to allow for him to walk out to the balcony. Directly on the opposite side of the room the door led outward to the corridor.

It was partially opened, a small scrap of mischief peeking inside with wide green eyes. Normally his door would be closed at this time of day but he'd left it open in case his children sought him out, their mother attending to other duties for the next few days. Putting down the pen to give his son his full attention. "Loki?"

The small dark-haired boy ventured in just a little bit, the merry firelight revealing his pale skin and the tears in his green eyes. Then he paused to sneeze, and Odin was startled to see blue flush across his skin. The little boy's lower lip trembled before he turned and dove under the nearest sofa, hiding in the shadow of the two pieces of furniture touching at the corner.

Mentally Odin sighed. He'd been wanting to put this off for a few centuries more. Perhaps when Loki was seven hundred. As it was, his young son wasn't even one hundred and resembled a seven year old child. But there was no putting it off now, so it was best to just get it over with. Idly he wondered if perhaps this was best. It would be hard for a young boy to accept all that he was about to say, but it might be easier over time.

Crossing the distance, kneeling down near where Loki was hiding. "Come out from under there, my son."

"I'm not your son!" The denial was followed by the thin body curling tighter into the shadows.

Visibly flinching, with a soft sigh of regret he whispered and the two sofa's disappeared. Pity, he was rather fond of those pieces. Loki yelped at being revealed and scrambled to escape, caught around the waist and dragged back against Odin's chest. The boy wiggled but Odin was easily able to hold him he was so light, standing and moving to his favorite chair by the hearth.

He eased back with Loki trapped in his arms and the first of the sobs he'd been expecting nearly broke his heart when the child sneezed for the third time and again flushed blue. Loki didn't become sick often, and he'd never seen him change his coloring for something as simple as a sneeze. Ignoring his squirming, he felt the boy's forehead and frowned to feel him warm.

Arranging him on his lap, holding him firmly until his struggles ceased and Loki leaned into his body, face hidden against his chest as he cried, hands fisting the tunic he was wearing. Odin rubbed his back reassuringly and waited until his sobs subsided and he was just resting quietly, ear pressed over his heart to hear the comforting rhythm.

"What am I?"

The words were simple enough to say and he stated them as matter-of-factly as he could. "You are my son."

Looking down at one of his own hands, nibbling on his trembling lower lip. "But…is it a spell?"

Such a temptingly easy out. But now that there was a possibility Loki would discover the truth, it was best if it came from him, as much as Odin dreaded it. Right hand still rubbing the thin back, with his left he gently took one of Loki's hands. "There is a spell to give you my coloring, yes."

Lower lip trembling harder, tears back in those emerald eyes. "Why am I blue?"

Rocking his body gently, wishing Frigga were here. She was so much better at soothing their youngest. Of his two sons, Thor he understood the most while Loki was an enigma he had yet to discover an answer to. But she was dealing with a matter in Vanaheim and wouldn't return for another week. Loki was not a child who could be put off for that long when he needed answers. "Why do you think you are blue?"

Tears trickling down his young face. "…cause I'm a monster-…"

"NO." Loki blinked in surprise and looked up, eyes wide. Modifying his tone a little but no less serious. "You are not a monster, Loki."

Eyes full of heartbreak. "What am I?"

A child who was too clever. Loki already knew and he was silently begging his father to reassure him it wasn't true. Wrapping him up tightly, tucking his head under his bearded chin. "My very special Jötunn son."

Loki almost succeeded in wrenching himself free before collapsing against him once more. He cried without pause and all Odin could do was hold him and rock him. He closed his eye wearily and could only imagine how much worse this would have been if he'd been allowed to wait in telling Loki the truth.

* * *

It was some time later when Loki woke up, having cried himself to sleep against his father. His brow furrowed in distress before wiggling closer, father having put him to bed in his own chambers. Father's bed was so much bigger than his own but he didn't care. Odin shifted to accommodate him and those familiar arms of safety and power folded around him.

He still didn't feel well. He still felt warm and his head hurt a little and he told his father so. Lips kissed his forehead. "I will be right back."

Loki stayed snuggled in the covers, watching Odin cross the room, donning a robe before sending an order for one of the healers. His father returned in short order and pulled him back into his arms. "Did you adopt me?"

Odin looked down at him silently for a moment. "Where did you hear about adoptions?"

Shrugging a little. "A few of the warriors have adopted children from Vanaheim…I thought maybe you adopted me from Jötunheim."

"And what does adoption mean to you?"

Loki's brow furrowed as he thought about that. "That adopted children are just like real children. They receive a family name as if they were born to it."

"You are almost correct except that adopted children **are** real children. Yes, they receive the family name because they are family. A man and a woman create a child, they are that child's blood, but a father and a mother are the people that raise that child. They are that child's family. You are Loki Odinson, you have been ever since the day I held you in my arms. Do you understand?"

Nodding slowly. "So…you're still my father and mother is mother and Thor is brother. Am I still a prince?"

Rumbling softly. "Of course you are. You are my second son and a prince of Asgard." Loki coughed suddenly, harshly, covering his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut as blue crept across his skin but stubbornly clung in place. Rubbing his back. "Loki, open your eyes."

Shaking his head quickly. "Don't-OW."

Loki's red eyes snapped open, tentatively touching the sharp points that his teeth had shaped into. Odin saw the panic rising and headed it off, holding him tightly again. "Shh…Loki, breathe calmly for me." His blue lower lip trembled, clear tears filling his eyes before trickling down and slowly freezing to his cheeks. Odin wasn't as put off by the lower body temperature as most might be, rubbing the trembling back. Loki usually adapted quite well to change but he knew the shock was slowing his normally exuberant responses.

He took the time he hadn't on Jötunheim to look Loki over in this new yet familiar skin. He lightly traced the different markings and raised ridges along his forehead. Taking a hand, he counted each finger and admired the dark nails that he knew would sharpen naturally as Loki aged. Loki had opened his eyes again, following his father's exploration with his own eyes. He continued to look up, watching for any sign of disapproval or disgust.

Finding none gave him enough confidence to lift his own tunic to see more markings on his torso. "Do they mean something?"

Odin traced one with the back of one finger and grinned when Loki giggled. "If I remember correctly these patterns are just like an AEsir born with blond hair and blue eyes. It is from your kin and passed on to the children."

"Oh…so my…sire, had markings like this?"

"I suppose so, I am unsure."

Whispering softly. "Who is he?"

Cupping the side of Loki's face, rubbing his sharp cheekbone with his thumb. "I will tell you more when you are older."

Lip trembling again. "It's bad. It's always bad when you won't just tell the truth."

"Shh…it's not bad, Loki. But to understand is not easy for an adult. You need to understand before I can tell you. Will you trust me that I will tell you when you are old enough?"

Red eyes narrowing just a little suspiciously. "How old?"

He thought about his answer carefully because he knew Loki wouldn't forget. Finally sighing. "When you are 750 years old."

Pouting. "But I'll be _old._"

Tapping his nose with a finger. "Exactly."

A healer tapped at the door and Loki dived to hide under the covers. Odin stiffened when the door opened, looking relieved that it was Eir. Patting at the lump on his bed. "Come let Eir see you."

"No. Go away."

Odin mouthed 'blue' to Eir who nodded in understanding. He'd had to confide in someone of Loki's uniqueness since some healing spells just didn't work on him. "Come now, my prince, I must examine you to heal you."

"I'm ugly."

Eir snorted at the very thought and a bit of black hair appeared. "Did you know, my prince, that I have not one favorite color but two?"

Words muffled. "What colors?"

Smiling knowingly. "Although I am quite fond of the emerald green of your eyes, I do enjoy seeing the blue of your skin…and it has been quite some time since I've seen it." The covers flew back, Loki staring up at her even as she finished speaking before she smiled happily. "And there is my other favorite color, thank you."

He studied her as she examined him, his smile in return hesitant before he started coughing again. She lightly felt his forehead with a soft frown before nodding to herself. She reached into her bag for a potion and Loki inched back against his father. "…no…"

Odin's voice rumbled with gentle disapproval. "Loki."

Turning beseeching crimson eyes on his father. "I like spells. Spells are good-a healing stone! You can heal me with a stone, right?"

Eir was indulgently amused but she was already shaking her head. "I'm afraid not, my prince, now be a brave warrior for me and swallow this quickly."

Looking at Odin hopefully. "If I choose not to be a warrior can I not swallow the potion?"

Raising an eyebrow. "No, it simply means I will have to hold you still as I did when you were two seasons old and wouldn't take your potions."

Loki pouted and debated the merits of taking the potion on his own verses being held down. Deciding it would be better to just get it over with, with a sulky sigh he took the potion and knocked it back, gagging a bit.

Eir smiled at Loki again before looking back to Odin. "He will most assuredly sleep the rest of the day, perhaps even the entirety of the night, sire. Upon awakening he will require a solid meal and another day in bed but after which the sickness will have passed."

Odin nodded and Loki chirped as he yawned. "Thank you, Eir." She smiled at both of them before leaving. Loki turned with large eyes and pleaded. "Can I stay with you, father?"

Odin made an amused sound but nodded, reaching over to tuck Loki in, who obediently snuggled into the pillow with a yawn. He silently watched and waited for Loki to slowly drift to sleep before retrieving a book, occupying a section of the bed and getting comfortable.

Thor grumpily stormed into his parent's rooms. He knew mother was away but he couldn't find Loki anywhere and mother had made him promise that he would tuck in his little brother every night she was gone. Going to father was a last resort because he'd looked for him everywhere else. He paused to stare, seeing his father sleeping against the headboard of his bed with a blue Loki curled up in his lap.

Why was his brother blue?

Wait, he knew what those markings meant. His eyes slowly widened. He was 152 years older than his brother (which meant he resembled a 10 year old child), his tutors had told him more than Loki about the war with Jötunheim and what Jötunns looked like. His brother was a Jötunn? His brother was adopted?

Thor mulled through that slowly before shrugging. Like it really mattered. Hmm, he wondered if that meant Loki would be taller than him when they grew up. That would be strange. His little big brother? His big little brother? Then he pouted. How come Loki got to sleep with father and he didn't? He hated being the oldest.

Crawling into the opposite side of the bed, he carefully reached out and touched Loki's hand. Cool but not too cold. Neat. He liked the markings on his face. They made him look like a warrior. Perhaps father would let him get markings when he finally became a warrior. Then the two princes of Asgard could be the fiercest AEsir warriors in the nine realms. He wondered if he was supposed to keep Loki being Jötunn a secret. He didn't care either way, but he knew Loki liked secrets. He'd let his brother decide.

Yawning, he joined him under the covers and the royal family slept on.

* * *

_At the moment this is a one-shot but if the mood strikes me you never know._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
